Valentine's Day
by Cashmerella
Summary: Canada makes a wish on a shooting star to know what it's like to be adored for just one day. He's then stuck reliving the same crazy February the 14th over and over, as everyone falls madly and hysterically in love with him. Gakuen Hetalia setting, Canada x Everyone (Male and NyoMale). Rated T for language


Story Description:

Canada makes a wish on a shooting star to know what it's like to be adored for just one day. He's then stuck reliving the same crazy February the 14th over and over, as everyone falls in love with him. Gakuen Hetalia setting, Canada x Everyone (Male and NyoMale).

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Canada woke up on the morning of February, Friday 13th, 2015. He sighed, turning his alarm off, and wondered how he wasn't awoken by his brother's snoring in the next bed, which was louder than his alarm. He got dressed and prepared himself for another standard day.

When he walked out the door, his brother was still snoring as per usual, after repeatedly hitting "snooze" on his alarm, and would, as usual, be late for class.

The hallways were abuzz with chatter. Everyone was excited for the following day, February 14th, better known as Valentine's Day. As this year it fell on a Saturday, the school had decided to throw a festival to celebrate love all around the world. Everyone was required to assist at least one event, to promote student involvement. His brother, on the other hand, signed up for every event he possibly could.

America was rather outgoing. Canada, on the other hand, was not. He preferred to keep it low-profile, especially on his least-favourite holiday. It was hard to appreciate holidays like this when people were always forgetting you exist. Even in elementary school, where kids gave chocolates and cards to the entire class, he was always forgotten.

He sighed to himself. Suddenly, he was yanked up by his collar and slammed against the wall, yelping.

"America!" Cuba growled. "Where d'you think you're goin', you asshole!?"

"C-Carlos! It's me! Canada!" he squeaked. His best friend raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, Matthew, is that you? Thought it was your brother." He gently set Canada back down onto the ground, who was gasping for air. This was the usual treatment he got from his best friend; he was somewhat used to it, but it still bothered him. Sure, their faces and builds were identical, but he did style his hair quite differently... oh, well.

They began to walk towards their lockers and chit-chat.

"So, Matthew, you looking forward to tomorrow?" Cuba questioned.

Canada sighed. "I dunno. I've always sorta disliked the holiday. Never received a single card or chocolate, even in elementary school." he scowled. "Meanwhile, Al's always getting smothered in love notes and gifts, even when it's not valentine's day..."

While he sounded resentful, he was honestly more jealous than anything. He wished he were a bit more outgoing, though he had to admit it did make his brother a lot of enemies as well. Cuba patted him on the back. "Aw, cheer up, Matthew! Maybe tomorrow will be different!"

"Maybe..." Canada muttered, knowing it to be wishful thinking. The bell rang, and they said their goodbyes and went off to class.

His first class was English. On the left side of the classroom, Russia asked what kinds of chocolates his brothers liked. This sparked a war when Belarus declared that only he should receive his chocolates. Matthew scoffed, wondering why someone would want to receive chocolates from such a heartless control freak.

At the sound of his scoff, Belarus whipped around and slammed his fist down on Canada's desk. "You got a problem-" he said darkly, then paused. "Who the hell are you, anyways, asshole, huh?"

Canada got a shiver up his spine, but knew he would forget who Canada was and that he was mad at him in a minute, anyways. He really couldn't stand that guy. Ukraine was the only one of the three that he got along with, and rather well-unfortunately, she was usually with her brothers, so they didn't interact much.

Over on the right, Belgium, Netherlands and Spain were discussing the next day, as well.

"You'd better give more chocolates to me than Spain," retorted Netherlands to his brother Belgium, as he scowled at Spain, displeased. "Family comes first." He narrowed his eyes at Spain, who was beaming brightly, not seeming to sense the mood.

Belgium sighed, shaking his head. "Brother, can't you two just get along?"

Spain, still beaming, cut in, "So, Netherlands, what kind of chocolates do you like?"

"Huh? Why? I don't want anything from yo-" he paused, considering the money it would save him if he passed off Spain's chocolates to others instead of buying it himself. "Actually. Any will do. Maybe expensive chocolates. Yeah, anything expensive'd be nice."

Canada wished he was included in the conversation more often. Belgium, Netherlands and Spain all adored him when noticed, that it was strange how they'd afterwards turn around and forget that he existed. He knew they would welcome him in if he were to pipe up, however he felt it was... somewhat demeaning to have to scream to get noticed. I mean, he was a meter away from them, all alone. Shouldn't they notice?

His second class was math. Despite the fact he was usually ignored, he felt it only polite to greet his older brothers England and France, who were arguing because France insulted England's homemade chocolate, and his cousins Monaco and Seychelles, who were chatting quietly and ignoring the other two.

When France and England paused only for a moment to comment, "Who are you?" He threw up his arms with a quiet, "What's the point?" And wandered to his seat. He was often rather hurt by the way they acted, as at certain points in the past they were quite close, but had grown considerably far apart. He was on fair terms with his cousins, however they rarely interacted with him.

In one corner of the room was the Asian countries. "You'd better get me chocolates, you ungrateful brats!" China snapped hurtfully as Korea and Hong Kong teased him.

"Whaat? Who gets their grandpa chocolates, old man?" Hong Kong rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, did they even have chocolate back when you were our age?" Korea piped in. China opened his mouth to argue, and seemed to come to an unfavourable answer because he paused in thought and then shut his mouth.

Macau and Thailand were the more polite ones, and engaged in intelligent conversation to the side. Taiwan gabbed excitedly, barely pausing to take a breath every now and then, as Vietnam listened to his cousin and best friend patiently. Japan was rather awkward amidst the loud chaos and sort of slunk into his seat shyly.

Canada got along quite well with Macau, and Hong Kong, and extremely well with Korea, Japan, and China. He and Vietnam were on good casual terms. He and Thailand were cool, but it seemed like the guy got annoyed with him easily for some reason. Taiwan... was the only one who couldn't stand him. Well, to put it bluntly, political events between their countries had made their relationship rather tense, however given his cheerful and sweet personality, he probably didn't hate him or anything.

Next was a break for lunch. Cuba once again attacked him at their usual lunch table, before issuing an apology upon realizing he was not America. The cafeteria was abuzz with discussion of the next day's events, and as Cuba continued to talk about it as well, Canada sighed and wished for the first time that it would just be Monday already.

Third class was history. In the middle of the room was Germany, Prussia, Romano and Italy. Prussia cooed over Romano and Italy, debating what kind of gifts to give them, and requesting gifts in return. Romano sneered, as his brother replied, "Of course, Gilbert! Would you like homemade chocolates?" Prussia proceeded to become a gooey, lovestruck mess, as his brother Germany sighed.

Romano proceeded to shout at Italy that he "shouldn't give presents to those potato-eating bastards" and "blah blah blah", as Prussia gloated loudly about how the chocolates he would receive from Ita-chan would be the most awesome of all. Germany held his head in his hands, seemingly with a headache.

Canada had a pleasant but casual relationship with the Italy brothers. He actually had a strong history between him and the German brothers, though ever since the world wars they had grown apart compared to before.

At the left sat Bulgaria, Romania, Hungary and Austria. The mood was always tense as Hungary and Romania tended to not get along.

"I'm gonna sneak razorblades into your chocolate, asshole," Hungary sneered. Romania scoffed. "I'll put x-lax in yours!" Bulgaria trembled uncomfortable, stammering and stuttering to himself quietly, as Austria just sighed and put his headphones in.

Canada got along quite well with Hungary. The other three he was casual with, but not on bad terms.

At the right sat the three Baltic countries and Poland. Poland was ranting on about how much chocolate he would get, and that Lithuania had better get him really expensive chocolate. Lithuania sighed wearily as he imagined his money fluttering away. Amidst all the intensity in the room, Estonia and Latvia seemed to be overlooked, sitting in the corner and talking quietly.

Canada got along quite well with all four, though, once again, only during those rare moments when he was noticed. He sighed and waited for this miserable day to be over.

His fourth and final class was geography. Australia, New Zealand, Liechtenstein and Switzerland sat near the back.

His cousin Australia was gloating about numerous dangerous Valentine's stunts he would perform for his crush, such as skydiving out of a plane with a heart-shaped parachute, or backflipping through a flaming heart-shaped hoop. Knowing him to be serious, his other cousin New Zealand was quite concerned and trying to talk him out of it.

Switzerland was paranoid and at the ready, with a loaded gun by his side and ready to fire at all times, getting prepared for any man stupid enough to try and attempt to woo his little brother. Canada got along well enough with these four.

At the left sat the Nordics. Denmark was ranting on and on about how he got "five thousand" Valentine's confessions the year before, and expected eight thousand this year. Norway smacked him repeatedly as he laughed it off and refused to stop, and Iceland sighed and tried to nap on his desk. Sweden sighed in annoyance at Denmark but kept it to himself, while Finland laughed it off.

Canada quite admired Finland. He and Denmark, however, argued quite a bit as of late. The other three he was cool with, when noticed.

Finally, Greece, Turkey, Cyprus, Egypt and India sat on the right. Greece and Turkey were arguing as per usual, debating over whom would receive chocolates from Japan. (Knowing Japan, probably both.) Cyprus was getting rather frustrated with the two arguing.

Talking quietly to the side, Egypt chattered the India's ear right off, though India responded rather politely and cheerfully.

Canada got along rather poorly with India and Turkey, as well as Egypt (though they used to be quite close). He and Greece were okay, and he actually got along rather well with the peace-loving Cyprus. They would probably be good friends... if only he were noticed more often. He sighed yet again, wondering when this nightmare would end.

After school finally ended, he returned to his dorm room, happy to finally get some peace and quiet... obviously forgetting who his roommate was. America blasted loud music, hanging out with Korea and Hong Kong very loudly playing video games and making a ruckus. Depressed, Canada put on his headphones, turned up the volume and selected "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues", as he quietly studied.

It was rather late when his brother finally turned in-er, passed out-half-hanging off of his bed, still half-dressed, snoring and drooling open-mouthed. Canada sighed and opened the window, glancing up at the beautiful night sky. "Man, nobody ever notices me," he sighed. "Not even my own best friend can tell me from my annoying brother. Why does everyone loved him? I wish I could know what that feels like, to be loved by everyone... even if just for one day."

He stared dreamily up at the stars for a few moments, then pulled back inside and closed the window, just barely missing a shooting star. Finally with some relative peace and quiet, he snuggled under his covers and fell asleep, not at all suspecting that the next day would be the most bizarre of his life.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The madness will begin in the next. I have planned for this fic to have exactly 14 chapters. Heh, that was by chance but wasn't it a happy mistake? This fic was the result of looking up foreign relations, then not being able to decide who to ship with Canada, pfft. Don't worry though, after the nightmare is over, our dear little Mattie will have a geniunely happy ending with a certain special someone. You'll probably figure out who, along the way. Stay tuned for chapter two!


End file.
